Typically, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems can generate a magnetic fringe field external to a measurement volume of the MRI system. The magnetic fringe field can, for example, interfere with electronic equipment in the fringe field and/or attract metallic objects positioned in a vicinity of the MRI system. The metallic objects attracted by the magnetic fringe field can, for example, enter into the measurement volume of the MRI system, thereby endangering a patient undergoing a MRI scan. Accordingly, MRI devices are typically deployed in a dedicated MRI room.
Deployment of MRI systems in a dedicated room can be expensive and can require dedicated space within a hospital, doctor's office and/or other institution using MRI systems. Therefore, it can be desirable to deploy MRI systems without requiring a dedicated MRI room.